<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>justice for daisy by asexuelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367164">justice for daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf'>asexuelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hanging Out, Horniness, I support him, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, Travis Joins The Sally Face Gang, travis is activating "my bf is sexy" mode and yknow what?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and the gang are playing video games, but Travis finds his attention focused on other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>justice for daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so gay aksnskkd i wasnt sure if i should tag underage but i usually write these set in 1993-1995 so they'd be 18 to 20 + no actual nsfw occurs onscreen, so even if they were ep3 canon age of 17.... andjskd i guess it doesnt matter</p><p>just know that this is Horniness™ and if that makes you uncomfortable, no shame in clicking something else :3 you can even drop me a request for something more sfw!</p><p>the title comes from the fact that both doom and mario bros has a character named daisy akdjsk </p><p>i hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little characters on the screen jump and 'yahoo!' to a catchy tune, bright and colorful against the red-and-black pixelated background, but Travis doesn't really get it.</p><p>Sal and Ash love video games, but no matter how many they have him play, he can't seem to get into it. Platformer, simulator, FPS, or RPG, he just doesn't <em> enjoy it. </em> He can't figure out how to.</p><p>Sal's favorite, a freaky shooting game about killing little brown "boombas", is still hypnotic enough to watch, though, and Travis finds himself wishing the others were playing it now. Instead, they're playing a multiplayer side-scroller that's so bright and cheery it makes his head hurt.</p><p>Sighing, he snuggles further into Sal's neck and closes his eyes. He loves hanging out with everybody - really, he does! For some reason, though, today just isn't doing it for him, especially with video games being the day's main entertainment.</p><p>He sighs, catching Sal's attention. His eyes don't leave the screen, Travis can tell, but he turns his head close to rub his chin against Travis hair.</p><p>"You okay, morning star?" he asks.</p><p>Travis doesn't really want to answer, but he presses a kiss against Sal's collarbone anyways. It's on display, peeking out of a low-hanging tank top, so he might as well.</p><p>"Just making sure."</p><p>It makes him feel guilty, but hearing the low rumble of Sal's voice, feeling it vibrate through his chest, makes him wish they could just be alone. He wants to take off Sal's mask, press his lips over the jagged remains of Sal's teeth until the other pushes him away for being weird… If it wasn't for Ash beside them and Larry and Todd behind them, Travis could be enjoying the now-familiar taste of Sal's tongue.</p><p>He huffs through his nose and cuddles closer to Sal.</p><p>"You wanna play, Trav?" He turns his eyes to Ash, refusing to uncurl himself from Sal's warm body. "I unlocked Princess Lazy, so you can totally play as her."</p><p>He has no idea who Princess Lazy is. "No thanks," he says politely. "Sweet, though."</p><p>"No problem. Just let me know if you wanna play, okay? Until then, I'm gonna try to unlock the Plumber of Love."</p><p>"The- The <em> what?</em>"</p><p>"The characters are intended to be based off the seven deadly sins," Todd pipes up, his voice sounding muffled. He must be laying around similarly to Travis. "Lust, deemed inappropriate, was changed for the American release."</p><p>Larry laughs. "So, it sounds a little bit like a nasty movie you find buried in the woods."</p><p>"I still can't believe you took that tape home."</p><p>"Free porn, dude. Don't act like you wouldn't have, Fisher!"</p><p>Sal's laugh shakes through Travis' body, deep and affectionate. "That's different. I'm practically a hoarder at this point."</p><p>"You do keep some weird shit," Travis murmurs against his throat.</p><p>"Yeah, but… What if I need it?"</p><p>Travis snorts a mean laugh, then kisses Sal's collarbone again in apology.</p><p>"What do you need half a deck of creepy playing cards and an old bone for?"</p><p>Sal knocks his elbow against Ash's, making her squeal and button-mash to avoid her character falling into the hellpit. "I don't know yet."</p><p>"Sal! You're a total turd!"</p><p>That just makes him laugh harder. The way it jostles Travis should be uncomfortable, but he just grows <em> more </em> comfortable, contentedly nuzzling Sal's neck. Sal's skin is so warm and his tank top lets Travis feel even more of that warmth than usual.</p><p>When the level ends, Ash <em> whoo</em>-ing with her hands in the air, Sal wraps on of his arms tight against Travis.</p><p>"You're so cuddly," he says, the smile in his voice as obvious as it is flattering.</p><p>"Yeah," Travis hums. <em> And when everybody finally gets the fuck out of here, I'll show you just how </em> cuddly <em> I can be</em>. </p><p>But he doesn't say that. He just presses his lips once more against Sal's shoulder and waits. Even if he doesn't speak the words aloud, Sal will know in due time.</p><p>Until then, video games will have to suffice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading 💖 i've got a list of things i'm working on, but if you want anything added to the list, don't be afraid to ask!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>